forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Displacer beast
| size4e = | origin4e = Fey | type4e = Magical beast | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Magical beast | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Usually lawful evil | challenge3e = 4 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Lawful evil | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, Low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = Common | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Hills | height = | length = 9' | weight = 500 lbs. | wingspan = | skincolor = | haircolor = Blue to black | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = Emaciated Six legs Horny tentacles sprouting from shoulders | first = ''Monster Manual'' 1 edition | based = }} A displacer beast, also known as a dirlagraun, was a monstrous magical creature. History The beast appears to have originated in the Feywild. In the Feywild they were trained by the Unseelie court for hunting purposes. Eventually the Displacer beasts broke free of the fey's control and roamed causing chaos wherever they went. After the left captivity Unseelie court sent out blink dogs to track and drive the Displacer beasts out of the Feywild and into the materiel plane. Description Displacer beasts were large cat-like creatures,sometimes described as panther or puma-like with six legs and a pair of long tentacles sprouting from their shoulders. They were covered in a pelt of blue-black fur. They were usually about 9 feet long and weighed as much as 500 pounds, but the occasional mutant could be twice this size. In some versions they were considered to be emaciated. Abilities Displacer beasts used their innate magic to bend light, making them appear to be a foot or two from their actual positions. Displacer beasts were not very intelligent, but they were more so than animals and could even speak some Common. Ecology These monsters lived in small groups or preferred to be alone. Many humanoids trained them to act as guards or pets, such as evil fey(Unseelie court) and oni. Society Like many big cats, displacer beasts were often pack hunters, although they were sometimes encountered alone. Notable Displacer Beasts * .]]Halaster was a displacer beast named after the wizard Halaster Blackcloak who resided on the Wyllowwood level of Undermountain. Appendix Discrepancy On page 66 of Monster Manual 3.5, the alignment of the displacer beast is lawful evil, but in the Monster Manual 4th edition, the creatures' alignment has changed to unaligned, due to the removal of the lawful evil alignment. In the Monster Manual 5th edition, it has again become lawful evil. Appearances ;Video Games * Eye of the Beholder * Gateway to the Savage Frontier * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance * Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear See Also * Displacer serpent * Displacement Further Reading * References Category:Fey Category:Felines